Lazarus
by The Troon
Summary: He's slept for thousands of years. Now, after being sealed by those he protected, he's out to take what is rightfully his. The world. Shouldn't be too difficult with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows supporting him. Plus, Talia sure isn't bad looking... Naruto/Harem. Dark! Naruto. Evil! Naruto. Strong! Naruto. Lemons later on. REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanfiction fanatics! I had an account here a few years ago, and frankly, my writing just wasn't the best. Now, after honing my writing skills to a half-respectable level, I'm back, and I'm going to kick it off by uploading an idea that's been on my mind for a while. Now that that's over with, here's chapter 1!

XxXxXxX

_"Kill you? I'm not gonna kill you. Now hold still while I break every bone in your body."_

_~Naruto Namikaze_

XxXxXxX

_Gotham City_

_August 27, 2009_

_00:00 EDT_

"No, this isn't right, not for either of us." His face was in its typical scowl as he pushed her away, her lips leaving his as their kiss ended. Beside them sat a spotlight that shined his beacon into the night sky, a black bat painted across the clouds. She wasn't deterred.

"Really, because it certainly _felt _right." He looked in her eyes, and he repressed a shiver as he noticed for not the first time how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair was tied in a pony tail, a large bang on the left framing her face, her high cheekbones and sharp nose. And her eyes, green that shone like freshly dewed grass. Unfortunately, they were so much like her father's, as well.

"I don't want to hurt you, Talia, but we_ can't_ be together...not as long as you serve your father." Now she pulled away, crossing her arms under her bust, straining her skin-tight green and black full body jumpsuit. She turned away from him in anger.

"That again! You cannot ask me to choose between you!"

"I don't. The fact that you see it as a choice says all that needs saying." This time he turned away as she whipped around, her face in shock.

"Beloved, wait!" He wouldn't listen.

"No, Talia. This is how it has to be. How it was meant to happen." With those final words, the Batman was gone with a shot of his grappling hook, his cape and cowl disappearing into the night.

XxXxXxX

_Blüdhaven_

_August 27, 2009_

_03:00 EDT_

Fire spewed from large furnaces as garbage and refuse was dumped into them, pillars of smoke billowing into the air. Large cranes that ended in metal claws hovered over piles of junk, reaching down and grabbing large chunks, only to drop it in furnaces and repeat the process. One crane halted as it reached its destination, and prepared to drop.

A hand clenched into a fist.

The crane fell in upon itself with a metallic boom, its claws slamming into each other as it bended and contorted into a large distorted ball. The chain holding the now mutilated claw snapped, and it fell to the ground, joining the piles of junk it cleaned up moments before.

The hand relaxed and lowered.

A figure sat in a makeshift throne of metal; pipes and sheets molded into a temporary chair. A wizened and frail figure leaned against the back of the throne, his eyes staring at the wreckage through the bandage that covered them. He was nude, except for a tattered pair of pants that barely reached his ankles. He sat there in silence, contemplating, before his head snapped up as a force of power was sent through the world. Shakily, he stood, leaning against a rusted shakujō(1), his whiskered cheeks spreading as a large grin revealed itself.

"Ah~" He sighed to himself, his voice cracked from disuse. "So that's where one of my Lazarus Pits are..." His body disintegrated into a cloud of black smoke, before zooming off through the air into the distance.

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_August 27, 2009_

_04:00 ECT_

Ra's al Ghul burst out from the green liquid, as he had multiple times before, a scream tearing itself out of his throat. It was not the first time. He had used the Lazarus Pit for so long, and still it's properties burned; healing him, keeping him immortal, but rejecting him at the same time. Speaking of immortality, how old was he now? Somewhere between 600 and 700, he was starting to lose count. Immediately after emerging, a large, muscular man was at his side, helping him out of the stone tub and wrapping his naked body in a robe.

"Are you okay, Master?" The man asked, concerned. He wasn't okay. His pupils were dilated, his breathing ragged. His eyes danced around the room as he regained his bearings of his location. He could still feel the buzzing in his skull, the lures of insanity that came with the use of the Pit, but it would pass. It always did.

He was not okay. But he would be.

"I am fine, Ubu. Thank you." Ubu bowed, proud to please his master. Once the buzzing had passed and Ra's could walk on his own once more, he pulled away from Ubu and made for the exit.

At the doorway stood two figures. One an old and scarred man in a red robe. Sensei. One of the League of Shadows' most senior members. The other was a girl, only 17 years old. Her black hair fell just past her shoulders, and her brown eyes betrayed no emotion. she wore the uniform of Ra's al Ghul's personal guard, and in her hands was a neatly folded pile of clothes for her master to change into when he saw fit. Ra's immediately motioned for Ubu to take them from her, and so he did. She bowed as Ra's passed, and did not rise until he had left the room. As soon as the door at the top of the stairs closed, Sensei turned to the girl.

"What concerns you, Cassandra?" The girl's response was signals with her hands.

_"I worry for the master. What if a day comes when the insanity does not retreat as it usually does?" _Sensei smiled.

"There is no need to worry. Ra's al Ghul's mind is strong, even after all these years of using the pits. He will not succumb to it any time soon." Cassandra's hands flurried again.

_"The insanity lasts longer with each use. It took almost five minutes for the master to return to sanity this time."_ Sensei frowned, and turned fully towards Cassandra.

"I said do not worry. It is not your place to judge Ra's' mental capacity, you are only to protect him from harm. Do not forget that." Cassandra paused, and she signed one last message.

_"...Yes, Sensei."_

Anything else to be said would have to wait, as a large explosion rocked the upper levels. Sensei and Cassandra shared a glance, before they were immediately rocketing up the stairs towards the noise.

XxXxXxX

Ra's left his quarters, fully dressed now, Ubu following close behind. The sound of an approaching helicopter was heard, and Ra's knew that Talia had returned from her latest "secret rendezvous" with Gotham's Dark Knight. It was a shock to see Talia storm out of the helicopter, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She was followed by two members of her own personal guard.

"Daughter, what is wrong? What happened?" He reached out in an attempt to halt her, but she brushed past him.

"Not now, Father. I must be alone." Ra's made another attempt to stop her, but was cut off by a loud whistling noise.

The torches that lined the wall went out first. The whistling grew, almost deafening, before it stopped abruptly. They stood cautious in the dark, their breathing the only audible sound.

And then the world exploded.

The windows shattered, and flames licked at the walls around the large hole now in the wall. Smoke and dust covered the area. Ra's, Talia, and Ubu stood shakily from where they had been rocketed back into the opposite wall. Talia's personal guard was nowhere to be seen.

A figure emerged from the cloud of smoke, an old and frail man with tattered pants, covered eyes, and whiskered cheeks revealing himself. A rusty shakujō was gripped in his right hand. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled contently out his mouth. Glancing at Ra's, his grin grew.

"Could you tell me where the Lazarus Pit is?"

Talia's guard struck.

Shooting out from the shadows, their swords were drawn and aimed at the intruder's stomach and neck.

It only lasted a second.

In the blink of an eye, the intruder had had completely decimated the guards. One end of the shakujō slammed into the stomach of one of the female guards, tearing through her stomach and jutting out the back. He ripped his staff out of her body, ignoring as she crumpled to the floor, and caught the second guard's neck within the large circle at the top of the staff. A quick twist, a loud *SNAP*, and the second guard dropped dead. The guard he wounded bled out mere moments later. Straightening back up, he cracked his neck, and turned back towards Ra's.

"Nevermind. I'll find it for myself."

The intruder made to move down the hall, but stopped at the sound of a click. Turning, he found himself face to face with the business end of Talia's pistol.

"Today was a _very_ bad day to cross me." She said, and pulled the trigger. His head snapped back as the bullet rammed into his forehead, tearing through his head. He stumbled back...

...and then stood back up.

Talia recoiled as he stared at her through the cloth. She could see the wallpaper of the wall behind him through the hole in his head, before it closed back up.

"Well, that wasn't very nice-" He stopped as he felt the power of his Lazarus Pit swarm through the room. Snapping to the side, he saw the open door that undoubtedly led to the Pit, blocked by Sensei and Cassandra. His grin threatened to split his face in half now.

"There it is..." His body was black mist once more, and he zoomed past Sensei and Cassandra and down the stairs.

"Stop him!" Ra's yelled, and they were barreling down the stairs after the intruder. By the time they reached the pit room, he was in the middle of the tub, the water reaching his knees. He ignored their presence, his face in an expression of bliss. Talia pulled her gun back on him, firing her rounds.

They never hit.

The green liquid of the pits shot into the air in a large column, blocking the bullets and obscuring him from view. The liquid swirled around him, before it seemed to evaporate all at once, a green mist filling the room. Through the mist, a silhouette formed, similar to the figure that had entered the pool. However, the person that emerged from the now dry tub was definitely different than the original frail, old man that had entered.

What had once been thin, wrinkled skin, was now strong, wiry muscles. His chest and abs were solid, showing not an ounce of fat. His face was angular, and the whiskers on his cheeks had darkened. It was as though 60 years of his life had been restored to him, which was not uncommon with the Pits. However, with the de-aging, came a feeling of power. It rolled of the figure in waves, permeating the room with raw energy. The shakujō was peeling, the rust falling off to reveal shiny gold underneath it. His once wrinkled hands were now smooth, the fingernails sharp like an animal's claws. Reaching up with his free hand, he tore off the bandage that covered his eyes, and the group recoiled at the sight. His eyes were a light lavender color, with black rings rippling out from the pupil. Each ring had three tomoe on it, rotating slightly. Ra's' eyes widened, and a small gasp of shock left him. He'd seen the symbol before, on the bottom of the hole where he'd harvested the Lazarus Pit's waters. The intruder cracked his neck, and let out a contented sigh.

"Much better. Perhaps it's time for a proper introduction." He bowed slightly with a wave of his arm.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. You may refer to me as either Naruto or Lazarus." His eyes narrowed and his smirk grew, much like the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland.

"Pleasure to meet you, users of my Pit."

XxXxXxX

1 - Shakujō: a buddhist ringed staff, used primarily in prayer or as a weapon. the same staff the Rikudō Sennin had.

I'm certain there are a ton of things I can still improve on, but it's a start. Would love to get feedback, suggestions, etc. Just to let you know, this story and another Young Justice crossover I'm planning (in which Naruto will be good) will follow both the show and the comics, so if you haven't read the comics, there may be some events that happen that you don't know about. Thanks for reading!

-The Troon


	2. Chapter 2

Amazed at the response I got for the first chapter, thanks to all of you! Now I noticed a few recurring questions, so I'm gonna answer those real quick. First off, I should probably specify just how evil Naruto is. This isn't a 'baby-eating, women-raping' kind of evil, it's more like 'Pein' evil, where he's reaching a good goal through not-so-good means. Secondly, I should have said that the harem is already fleshed out for the most part. I will not be adding any others, but I may take away one or two. What I'll decide is still in the works. When I've finally made my decision, I'll post an official list on here. Also, since I forgot last chapter, here's my disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own Young Justice or Naruto, and do not see myself owning them in the near or distant future. If this changes, I will let you know. Lastly, the origin of the Lazarus Pits and why he created them will also be briefly shown in this chapter. I might expand on it a bit more, later in the story. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!

XxXxXxX

_"To call my beloved a man is an insult. There is no doubt in my mind, or in my heart, that he is the true personification of a god."_

_~Talia al Ghul_

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_February 28, 2010_

_18:30 ECT_

It had been over 5 months since Naruto's abrupt arrival. Ra's wished he could say that there had been a glorious battle; that he, his daughter, Sensei, Cassandra, and Ubu had fought valiantly and forced the intruder to flee. But Ra's was never much of a liar when it came to his successes and failures.

Truth was, Naruto had beaten them with a muttering of two words and a flick of his hand.

_Shinra Tensei_.

Some unknown force, as though it was a swat from the hand of a god itself, had thrown all five of them back, burying them in the wall and into blissful unconsciousness.

When they came to hours later, they were tied to a column in chains, and Naruto was seated in front of them reading one of the many books from Ra's' personal library. He showed no signs of fear with the threats they'd shown, and with good reason. He'd beaten them without a bat of an eyelash, what reason could he possibly have to fear them?

Ra's had to admit, he respected the man, if he could even be referred to as human. He told them his story, or at least a brief rendition of it. He'd been a savior for his world, but when he'd grown too powerful, he was betrayed by those he'd sworn to protect.

_'I was their savior, their hero. But what would happen once I passed? Would evil return to harm those I protected? I couldn't risk it. So I created the Lazarus Pits, a chemical representation of my clan's longevity, to ensure that I would continue to live, that I would continue to protect them. It's ironic, I had no idea at the time that I had become immortal. They believed I wished to grow powerful enough to control them, and would not listen when I denied it. So they sealed me away, to ensure I would never rule them. Now that seal has worn off, and I am here to eradicate evil from this world once more.'_

It was ironic, really. Many viewed the League of Shadows as evil itself, because of how they killed to meet their goals. However, he was from a time where killing was an everyday job. Naruto had mentioned it was possible that his intentions had been transferred from the Pits to Ra's when he'd first used them, prompting the creation of the League of Shadows, not that it made a difference at this point. And so, they made a deal.

Their goals were the same, but Ra's needed power, and Naruto needed resources and connections. And so, they would work together, in an attempt to finally cleanse the world from those who would destroy it, and finally achieve balance. The main goal of the plan was simple, and even cliche, they admitted.

Rule the world.

Naruto had mentioned that man in his past had a similar plan, by putting the entire world under an illusion, and Naruto mentioned that he could theoretically do the same. However, he refused to do so.

_'I am here to protect them, not to enslave their free will. I will rule, and should they choose to oppose, that will be their choice. They will be destroyed, but it will still have been their choice. And perhaps, one day, they will see The Light.'_

And so, The Light had been born. Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Klarion the Witch Boy, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, and Lazarus. Eight of the world's most influential and most powerful villains, banded together in a single goal. At the moment, the existence of their union was unknown to the Justice League. How long that would last, even Naruto did not know, but it was of no consequence. All who opposed would be crushed.

"Master. Dinner ready 10 minutes."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, brought out of his musings. He turned from the chess game in front of him to Cassandra, giving her a nod.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Thank you Cassandra." She bowed, leaving him. The girl had been a gift from Ra's, a personal bodyguard. They all knew he needed no bodyguard, for obvious reasons. It was more of a gift to symbolize their partnership. Naruto had returned the favor by restoring Ra's' Lazarus Pit, rather than make him find a new one to syphon from. Sadly, there was no way to remove the side-effect of insanity. Humans were simply not meant to take in the demonic essence that he used along with his bloodline to create the Lazarus Pits.

However, Naruto could not handle having a servant that could not speak, and so they'd commissioned the use of one of Queen Bee's agents to teach her, who currently sat across from Naruto in their chess game.

"How goes the training, Psimon?" The telepath was quick to respond.

"Quickly for a girl who didn't speak for nearly the first 18 years of her life." That's right, Cassandra was 18 now. Naruto had almost forgotten she'd had her birthday a month ago, on January 26th. He'd only heard of it in a passing conversation, birthdays weren't something that were celebrated in the League of Shadows. He'd given her a quick 'happy birthday' as they passed in the hall, and that was that.

"The problem is more physical than mental" Psimon continued. "The part of the brain that controlled her voice I had fixed within a week of starting. Now it's more grammar lessons and exercising her vocal cords than anything. Pretty soon, she should be speaking in full sentences instead of that choppy mess you just heard her say. Now, shall we put our game on hold? Dinner, like she said, is almost ready."

"No need. Checkmate." Naruto moved his rook, pinning Psimon's king between it, a bishop, and a queen, winning the game. Psimon could only sigh in defeat.

"What's that make it, 32 to 0?"

"33 to 0"

"Dammit"

Naruto chuckled as he stood, Psimon following him. They entered the dining room, and Talia was the first to greet them.

"Hello, Beloved," she purred, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him into a kiss, one which he gladly returned. When they pulled apart, she spoke again. "Do you plan on spending all day in that dusty, old library playing chess games?"

"No more tonight my dear," he returned. "Besides, do I not return to your side every night?" The implications were not lost on anybody in the room, and Ra's was quick to let that be known by clearing his throat.

"If you two are quite done verbally defiling each other in front of us, dinner is ready." Sure enough, servant had begun to bring out the meal, setting the table and pulling out chairs for their masters. Talia was quick to sit on Naruto's right, while Cassandra took his left.

Simply because she was his bodyguard. No possible other reason.

Dinner was normal enough, considering their profession. Contracts were discussed, plans were swapped, and then there was actual normal dinner talk. At least, until Sensei received a call in the middle of dinner, one that quickly turned his decent mood into a foul one, if the Chinese curses he let out once he hung up were any indication.

"Everything okay, Old Man?" Naruto asked, chewing on a piece of steak, ignoring the glare Sensei sent him.

"Hagen screwed up again." And with that, the mystery was revealed. Matthew Hagen was a shadow, and frankly, not a very good one. "He was spotted on his latest job to kidnap Dr. Serling Roquet. It will be months before security dies down and we can try again." Sensei groaned into his palms, while Naruto stopped to ponder.

"Hagen. He has cancer right? What'd the doctor say he had, 6 months?" Sensei looked up.

"Yes, and thank God. The man is more trouble than he's worth."

"Bring him to me later." Everybody froze, staring at Naruto. "I have an experiment I want to try out." Talia reached out and grasped the back of his hand.

"Beloved, should I be worried about this _experiment_ of yours?" Naruto gave a flat look.

"Dear, I can honestly swear that is a line that I will _not_ cross."

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_February 28, 2010_

_22:40 ECT_

Matthew Hagen was led roughly down the spiral stairs. He didn't know why he was called, but a large part of him feared it was punishment for his earlier failure in capturing Dr. Roquet. He was pushed to the bottom of the stairs, and found himself in a room with a tub that glowed a sickly green, and he immediately knew where he was.

The Lazarus Pit.

"Enjoying the sight, Mr. Hagen?"

Matthew spun around, and found Naruto standing behind him, a small grin on his face. He immediately bowed.

"Hello, my Lord!" Naruto rested his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Rise, Shadow. I wish to speak with you." He led Matthew over to the pit. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The Pit is quite literally Liquid Life." They stood in silence for a moment. "I know you have cancer, Hagen. Would you like to be cured?" At this Matthew grew shocked.

"My Lord?"

"I see potential in you, Hagen. Great potential, and I wish to see it grow. I will allow you to use the Pit to cure your cancer." Matthew's eyes grew wide, and a smile broke out on his face.

"T-thank you my Lord!" He turned to the Pit, the back to Naruto. "What do I do?"

Naruto laughed. "You must simply submerge completely underneath the waters of the Pit, and you will become _immortal_." Matthew's grin grew.

"I like the sound of that!"

"Yes, I thought you would."

Matt quickly undressed, and practically jumped into the pit, only to scream immediately.

"It burns!" He yelled, hissing.

"Yes, but for the pit to take effect, you must submerge _completely_."

"O-okay..."

The moment Matthew was completely under the waters, Naruto slammed the lid of the tub shut, locking it with a large padlock. With a grin, he made his way back up the stairs, ignoring the banging from the inside of the tub. When he reached the top of the stairs, he found Ra's, Talia, and Sensei waiting for him.

"I'd try to avoid using the Pit for a while. I really want to see what happens to Mr. Hagen after a few months." With that, he wrapped his arms around Talia's waist, pulling her to him. "Now then, my dear, I believe we have some sheets to dirty." He led Talia away, chuckling at the groan Ra's gave out.

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_July 25, 2010_

_01:34 ECT_

Naruto groaned as he was awoken from his sleep, the laptop on his computer beeping loudly. Moving out of bed, he made his way over to the computer.

"Beloved, what are you doing?"

Naruto turned back to Talia as she sat up, the blanket falling away to reveal her naked breasts. He bit back the urge to join her back in bed right then and there.

"Just some business calling, my dear. Now go back to sleep."

"But-" Whatever retort Talia had was cut off as another pair of hands wrapped around her, pulling her down. Naruto chuckled.

"See? Cassandra has the right idea." Talia tried to glare at him, but the feeling of an equally naked Cassandra nuzzling into her breasts made it hard. Letting it go, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Naruto turned back to the computer and hit the 'Enter' key, connecting the call.

XxXxXxX

_Cadmus Labs, Secret Department, Washington D.C._

_July 25, 2010_

_00:34 EDT_

Dr. Mark Desmond stood in a circular room, nervously wringing his hands as eight monitors lowered from the ceiling, each brightening to reveal a shifty white silhouette.

"Dr. Desmond, you required an audience with The Light?" L-1, a male was the first to speak.

"This had better be important, Desmond. I'd rather be sleeping right about now." L-0, another male snapped, clearly irritated.

"Now, now, L-0, I'm sure he wouldn't call us this late for no reason." L-2, again male said, calming L-0.

"Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-" Desmond began, but was interrupted by L-3, also male.

"Just give your report."

"Of course, Desmond stammered out, clearing his throat to relax himself. "We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some... 'unwanted attention'. Three sidekicks, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash, breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control, and, as ordered, turned against his would be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows he's here." At this, Desmond paused. "Uh... what should I do with them?"

"Clone them," spoke L-3.

"The substitutes will serve The Light, and only The Light." finished L-1.

"And, the originals?" asked Desmond.

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace." L-1 said, leaving no room for argument, not that Desmond would have, if his smirk was any indication.

XxXxXxX

_Cadmus Labs, Secret Department, Washington D.C._

_July 25, 2010_

_12:25 EDT_

The eight member of The Light watched a camera feed as Guardian reassigned roles for Dubbilex and Dr. Amanda Spence.

"Can The Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gmones?" L-1 asked, as one of Guardian's first roles as the new head of Cadmus was to prohibit telepathic control via the genomorphs.

"We have other means of control," L-3 replied.

"What concerns me is the children" L-2 said, as an image of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Robin escaping came up onto the screen. "We now know the League is willing to employ children to do their dirty work."

"Tch, that's a dark twist." L-5, the fifth male of the group to speak interjected.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage." L-1 said. "Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees The Light."

"But what if the children become too large an issue?" L-0 asked.

"What do you mean?" L-4 asked, the first female of the group.

"Small problems often grow into big ones, if left unchecked." L-0 explained. He was silent for a moment. "I will meditate on it, there is no reason for the rest of you to worry about it." With that the call was closed.

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_July 25, 2010_

_13:27 ECT_

Naruto closed the call, and rested back in his chair, contemplating.

"So, we now have this 'young justice league' to worry about. They're nothing now, but if left alone..." He pondered for a few more minutes before he grinned. "Well if they can do it, why can't we?"

With that, Naruto opened a new file and gave it a title.

_'Project: Young Injustice'_

XxXxXxX

And there's chapter 2. Mostly dialogue and plot movement here, next chapter should have a bit more action. May be a chapter or two before 'Young Injustice' actually comes into play. Anyways, updates should be semi-regular for this story up until the 5-year time skip, because I want to wait until the comics get a little farther so that they can address the time during the skip a bit more. Lastly, about that gay joke up there, that's all it was. A joke. I have nothing against gay people, so please don't start spewing any insults you may have for that one joke. Anyways, thanks for all the faves, likes, follows, and reviews! Until next time!

-The Troon


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Lazarus! Sorry for taking so long to update, got swamped with three huge projects right after putting up the last chapter, but everything has finally calmed down. From now on, I'm going to try to not go more than two weeks without a chapter, but we'll have to see how that goes. Like everyone else, I do have a life outside of fanfiction. Before we get started, I want to address a few issues. First off, why Naruto titled it "Young Injustice". The reason he titled it is that Naruto realizes that he will have to do things viewed as 'evil' by the general populace, a.k.a. acts of injustice. The 'Young Injustice' team will be one of his means of achieving his goals through these actions. Hence the name. Plus, I just wanted to use a really bad spin-off title of Young Justice. Secondly, the goal of The Light. Ra's and Naruto are pretty much the only two who are actually into the 'cleanse the world by ruling the world' goal, the others are more in it just for the 'ruling the world'. Either way, they all benefit by working together. Lastly, chapter length. With each chapter, I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer than before. The first chapter was 2,100 words, while the second was 2,700 words. This chapter managed to break over 4,000 words. Hopefully, now that I'm in the actual show, I'll have more content to fill chapters with in addition to my own stuff. I'll keep trying to make chapters longer until I reach a point where I'm pumping out a decent amount of words, maybe 5,000 to 7,000 words per chapter at least, maybe longer as time goes on. Of course, this may not always happen, we'll just have to see how it goes. Now that that's over, on to chapter 3!

XxXxXxX

_"I was born from killers. I was raised a killer. I am a killer. My master, however, has given me a purpose beyond that."_

_~Cassandra Cain_

XxXxXxX

_Santa Prisca_

_June 19, 2010_

_00:43 ECT_

Pipes hissed and gears clanked in the factory as machinery whirred to life. Men in red and black cloaks surrounded five common thugs guns primed and aimed in case of any unruliness. One of the cloaked men stepped forward and began to speak in fluent Spanish.

"Nuestro maestro sublime proclama que partirá este servicio si uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular (Our sublime master proclaims he will depart this facility if one of you defeats his champion in single combat)."

One of the thugs, the tallest and most muscular, pushed forward past his companions. His most defining feature, besides his bulging muscles, was the black and white luchador mask he wore over his face. He walked right past the cloaked man to the iron bar door, a buzzer going off and opening the door before him.

"Así que sea interesante (Just make it interesting)." As he entered the large room beyond, he saw a rather tall, lanky, red-headed boy enter from the other side, a similar girl, probably his sister, standing behind him. The iron door closed behind the masked man, and a clattering brought his attention to the wristband with an attached tube at his feet.

"Se podría devolverme mi arma más poderosa? ¿Cuál es el truco ("You would give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?")?" He asked, picking it up.

The cloaked man grinned. "No hay trampa. Difícilmente se pondría a prueba la destreza de su defensor, si no estabas en tu mejor (No catch. It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best)."

The masked man attached the band to his wrist and the tube to a port in the back of his head, the wristband whirring to life.

"Usted quiere lo mejor de mi (You want my best?)?" He asked as a red fluid flowed from the wristband to his head through the tube. He groaned as his pupils dilated and his muscles grew even larger, veins pushing up against the skin.

"Ya lo tienes. (You got it)." He cracked his neck as his transformation ended, his muscles easily twice as large as they were a moment ago.

On the other end of the room, the girl injected a blue liquid into her brother's shoulder. The moment whatever it was entered the boy's bloodstream, his manic grin grew, threatening to split his cheeks. He gripped his head and gave small grunts in pain as he too began to transform, but in a much more bestial way. His muscles bulged and his skin grayed, tearing where it couldn't hold his muscles in any more. His shirt tore to pieces, and his pants barely remained as tattered shorts. His hair grew wild and his fangs sharpened to lengths far longer than normal.

The mammoth of a beast stood, panting heavily. Suddenly he charged towards the luchador. He swung down on the masked man in an attempt to smash him into the pavement. The masked man lifted his arm to block him, and swung a punch of his own at the monster. He delivered an uppercut to the monster's chin, causing him to stumble, but was stopped cold when he delivered a punch to the monster's chest. Unfazed, the monster grabbed him by the back of the neck and jabbed him in the gut, phlegm and blood rocketing from his mouth. Two quick punches to his face sent him flying back, only to be grabbed by his wrist and thrown into the metal piping lining one wall. As he stood, the monster dashed forward, elbowing him back against the piping, crushing it and releasing steam into the room. The monster grabbed the luchador by the head and through him out of the steam and into the ground. Jumping into the air, the monster delivered one final punch into the masked man's face, sending it into the concrete floor and leaving a small crater, knocking the man into painful unconsciousness.

Outside the room, the cloaked man grinned, and began to chant.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra."

As he chanted, men and women in the same cloaks joined in, until the chanting echoed throughout the factory. From a balcony, a pale man in an exquisite cloak with a snake-shaped hood grinned widely. The initial test had been a success. The Light would be most pleased.

"HAIL KOBRA! HAIL KOBRA! HAIL KOBRA!"

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_July 18, 2010_

_13:45 EDT_

Grunts and groans echoed from beyond the door, accompanied by the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh_._

_Cassandra Cain. Daughter of David Cain, a former Shadow under the service of Ra's al Ghul, and Sandra Wu-San, a trained assassin. She'd been conceived and raised for one purpose._

_To be the perfect bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul._

"Very good, Cassandra. You're technique has greatly improved." Naruto's voice rang out, slightly strained.

_She was not conceived from love, or even as a drunken one-night fling. She was conceived as a bargaining chip. David Cain had killed Carolyn Cain, Sandra's older sister, and then ambushed Sandra with a team of Shadows. She was given a choice. Bear his child, or die. Sandra agreed to bear his child, in hopes that one day her son or daughter would grow strong enough to kill her. Cassandra was never told this. She had often wondered who her birth mother was, but David had refused to tell her._

"She's grown quite talented, hasn't she, Beloved?" Talia voiced her opinion now, a chuckle in her throat. "And she still shows so much potential. There are times when she threatens to outlast even me, despite my experience."

_Her father had trained her harshly. He never taught Cassandra how to speak, read, or write, instead teaching her to use those parts of her brain to read other people's physical movements. By the time she was 8, she was a robotic and efficient killer, shown when David sent her on her first job to kill a 'book man' in Macau named Faizul._

_She passed with flying colors._

"Excellent, Cassandra. You've almost got it, just a little more." Smacks of flesh continued echoing through the room as Naruto's and Cassandra's bodies met.

_Now she was 18, and had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her new master, and lover, Naruto Namikaze, had given her the gift of speech, by having the telepathic criminal Psimon 'rewire' her brain. Within a few months, she was speaking, reading, and writing at levels far beyond normal girls her age. However, the change came with a cost. With the rewiring of her brain, she lost the ability to read other peoples' physical movements, and her fighting skills, which relied on that ability, was all but lost. She had become a broken weapon, unusable by anybody._

_Until Talia al Ghul stepped in._

Naruto let out a yell, and all was silent, only the sounds of his and Cassandra's panting being audible.

_The daughter of her former master, and her current master's first lover, took Cassandra under her wing, training her from the ground up. Eventually, Naruto himself joined in their training, and Cassandra quickly reached a fighting level equal to, if not greater than her lost abilities. The three still regularly trained each other, and it was not uncommon to find the three sparring in the dojo. _

_Which is exactly what they were doing right now._

Naruto touched his broken arm where Cassandra had snapped it, wincing slightly. Grasping his forearm, he wrenched it back in place. The temporary pain was gone in an instant, replaced with a soothing feeling as his body naturally repaired him. Rolling his shoulder, he turned to Cassandra.

"Excellent job, my dear. A few more practice sessions, and you'll have that maneuver mastered." Cassandra bowed to him, both in respect, and to hide her blush at his praise. To think, he'd reduced her to a blushing mess around him in a matter of months! Not even a year ago, the very idea of her blushing was nothing short of ridiculous. Preposterous even!

"Thank you, master." She rose from her bow. "But must we continue training like this? I hate putting you in such pain." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense. Because of my healing ability, I'm the perfect living person to try these moves on. Besides, once my full powers return, you won't be able to inflict such minimal wounds on me. We need to practice these while we still have a chance." Cassandra frowned at the answer, but did not reply. He was her master, after all. Who was she to question him?

Any further conversation was cut off as a nameless shadow burst into the room, a laptop in hands. Running up to Naruto, he quickly bowed.

"My lord, something on that team of young heroes has come up. We brought it to you as you requested." Opening the laptop, a recorded satellite feed opened itself, zooming in on Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. On screen, a large red and black robot was effectively being thrown about by the three heroes that had broken into Cadmus, the Superboy, and a flying green-skinned girl with telekinetic powers, undoubtedly a martian like Martian Manhunter. He watched as they tore the robot apart, and then as the martian girl crushed the smaller robot disguised as a human that came out. As the fight ended, the shadow closed the laptop, ending the feed.

"Intel reports the robot was calling itself 'Mister Twister'. The man inside was Brom Stikk, age 51. The location of the real Brom Stikk is currently unknown." Naruto pondered the information, thinking to himself for a moment, before dismissing the shadow.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. If anything else reveals itself, let me know." The shadow bowed and left the room as quickly as he had arrived. Talia, who'd been quiet up until now, rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Beloved, what exactly is your interest in these children?" she asked.

"July 4th, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash work as a team and break into Cadmus Labs in Washington D.C., freeing Project Kr, the Superboy. July 7th, mall security cameras record two disguised children using powers matching those of Kid Flash and Superboy to fight and chase off villainous teenagers Thomas and Tuppence Terror at Central City Mall. Now today, those four and a new member are seen as a team once more in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, fighting off a robot that creates tornados." Naruto turned towards Talia, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action. These children have made a miniature Justice League, and are actively fighting out. At this rate, they may prove to be an issue."

"What do you suggest we do about them?"

"For now, nothing. I have a few plans, but nothing final yet. We'll let them have their fun, and if they become bothersome, we'll take care of them. Now then..." Naruto swung at Cassandra out of nowhere, her reflexes being the only thing that saved her from gaining a new bruise on the side of her face.

"Now that you've had a moment to rest, let's see if you can pull that move off again, Cassandra."

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_July 22, 2010_

_22:45 EDT_

Naruto stood besides Cassandra, and couldn't help but smile as her jaw dropped as the wardrobe in front of her opened. It was one of the few times he'd actually seen her shocked.

"Tonight we will be going to Santa Prisca with one of Sensei's agents to pick up a product for our cause. Considering it's both of our debuts of going outside the island, I felt it would be fitting that we both got something to commemorate the occasion." It was true. Up until tonight, Cassandra, despite her skills, had never defended Ra's off of the island, and Naruto had not left the island since he had arrived oh so long ago.

"It's wonderful Master, but unnecessary. Was my original outfit not sufficient? And why this specific design?" Cassandra asked, curious.

"Your past outfit was fine. To be honest, your new outfit serves another purpose." Naruto pointed at the outfit, specifically the symbol blazoned across the chest.

"People have come to look at this symbol as a beacon of hope. As a symbol that something is out there, protecting them." He turned to Cassandra, a grin on his face.

"You will make them fear it again."

XxXxXxX

_Santa Prisca_

_July 22, 2010_

_20:46 ECT_

Kobra, Mammoth, and Mammoth's sister, Shimmer, stood ready with ten random grunts as the helicopter landed. As the helicopter died down, the doors opened to reveal three figures. The first was a muscular man in a black sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, and heavy-duty boots. His left arm was covered in armor, and a grey hockey mask covered his face, his short blonde hair being the only visible part of his identity.

The second figure to emerge was a female, and Kobra had to do a double-take at her outfit, and couldn't help but scowl at the resemblance to a certain hero from gotham. Other than the golden utility belt and golden bat printed across the girls ample chest, the outfit was completely black. She wore a domino mask that extended past her eyes and upward into the shape of two 'ears'. Kobra could see armor woven into the girl's suit underneath the cloth, and her tattered cape extended down to just above her ankles.

The final figure was another man, and had perhaps the simplest outfit of the three. He wore a simple pinstriped, three-piece suit with long coattails and an orange tie, all under a grey tench coat. Over his face was a white mask with horizontal slits for eyes. Printed on the face of the mask was a spiral that began between the eyes and extended until it ran off the edge. His hair was blonde and spiked, and poked out from behind the mask. Curiously, there were no signs of any armored protection on his person.

"Lord Kobra." The first man greeted as they approached.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra greeted back. "And this must be the mysterious Lazarus that I've heard so much about." He gestured to the man in the suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kobra." Lazarus said, extending his arm, Kobra accepting it in a handshake.

"I agree. However, I am curious about the girl you've brought with you." Lazarus couldn't help but notice Kobra's grip tighten as he gestured to the bat-clad girl.

"My protégé, Black Bat. You needn't worry about her." Lazarus said, ending the handshake. "Now then, on to business. I understand you've completed the product?"

"Indeed, the shipment is ready." As if on cue, Shimmer walked up with a metal case in hand, opening it to reveal five vials of a blue liquid similar to the one that had been injected into Mammoth over a month ago. Sportsmaster plucked one of the vials from the case, studying the contents.

"A new Kobra Venom?" He inquired.

"A complete success." Kobra said, gesturing to Mammoth beside him. "You will not be disappointed." Lazarus could practically feel the grin behind Sportsmaster's mask.

"This is a game changer." Sportsmaster said gleefully. "Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League." By this point, Lazarus was no longer paying attention to them, studying Mammoth instead.

"Interesting. Increased muscle mass to the point that he's literally bursting out of his skin. But what of his mental condition?" He asked.

"The transformation has robbed Mammoth of his ability to speak. Whether or not that will eventually return is unclear, but seems unlikely. Other than that, he seems to have suffered no mental damage, although he seems to run on mostly instincts in fights." Lazarus hummed at the information.

"Interesting." He froze as he felt ripples through the air. Glancing up, he could see slight ripples in the night sky where the stars seemed to waver in the sky. A swing of his arm, and a black pole shot from his sleeve into the air. A scream pierced the air, and the martian girl from the satellite feed revealed herself, clutching a now bleeding arm. She immediately re-concealed herself and flew off, if the wavering air was any indication.

"It would seem there are a few rats on the island, Lord Kobra." As he said that, gunshots rang out from the factory. Mammoth immediately leapt into action, bursting through the factory window towards the noise. Kobra, Shimmer, Sportsmaster, and the grunts were quick to follow. His roar was heard from inside, followed by more sounds of combat.

"Well, Cassandra. It seems we get to see some combat on our first outing." Black Bat moved forward to join the battle, but was stopped by Lazarus' hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll come to us."

In the factory, Mammoth was currently locked in combat with the escaped Superboy, Aqualad was being held back by a few grunts with semi-automatic guns, and Sportsmaster had just thrown an exploding javelin at the Martian girl, throwing her back into the factory. Kid Flash ran in, knocking out some grunts that had snuck up behind Aqualad, only for them both to be pinned down behind some barrels and girders as more grunts shot at them from a balcony above.

Robin dropped down by the front of the helicopter, grinning.

"The Justice League must be desperate if they're sending children to do their jobs for them." Robin turned to find Lazarus standing there, his arms crossed.

"I don't think we've met before. Hope you're not feeling to disconcerted about all this." Robin quipped back, his hands on his hips.

"Hardly. You're barely a gnat compared to us."

"Us?" Robin was knocked back as a gloved fist slammed into the back of his head sending him sprawling forward. Looking up, he gasped at the girl that stood above him, or more accurately, her outfit. "Pretty sure we have that look trademarked..." He leapt to his feet as Black Bat swung at hims again, flipping over her back as she lunged at him. She charged at Robin again, but was blinded as Robin through a flash bomb at his feet, lighting up the area. By the time it cleared, all that was left was a small puff of smoke.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Lazarus said with a yawn.

"Should I pursue, master?" Black Bat asked.

"No, he'll be back. We'll get him, and his friends, in due time." Inside the factory, the team had apparently been able to throw off the others long enough for them to retreat into a tunnel and block off the way with a cave-in.

XxXxXxX

_20:59 ECT_

Sportsmaster tried to start the helicopter, only to receive the sound of a sputtering engine in return.

"Sabotage." He spat out the word disdainfully. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly." Kobra said. He turned to Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it." Shimmer bowed to him and made her way to the helicopter as Lazarus walked up to Kobra.

"She knows how to fix a helicopter?" He asked.

"Shimmer is well versed in the working of many machines. Helicopters are a trifle for her." Lazarus hummed in thought, pocketing the information away for later.

"Well, in any case, we might as well wait and prepare. Robin has most likely already hacked your computers and discovered what you were making for us. The team will eventually come to us."

XxXxXxX

_21:17 ECT_

The helicopter was fixed within twenty minutes. As Lazarus, Black Bat, and Sportsmaster made their way over to it with the formula in hand, a black blur zoomed past, sending two grunts flying, and quickly making it's way to the grunts that had started firing upon it.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra yelled, and they immediately ran over to the helicopter. Superboy, who had impacted into the ground by the helicopter and was currently guarding it, found a few explosive bolts shot into his back from Sportsmaster. A flick of a switch, and his gun turned automatic, shooting round after round of bullets at Superboy, pushing him back. Lazarus and Black Bat boarded the helicopter as Sportsmaster leapt up, grabbing the concealed Miss Martian that had tried to attack him from behind, holding her as a hostage and continuing his firing upon Superboy.

"Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly," He said, throwing Miss Martian into Superboy, knocking him back onto the concrete. As he made his way to the pilot seat, Lazarus looked out at Superboy.

"It's a shame you chose this path, Superboy." He yelled out as the helicopter began to lift. "You were one of my best ideas. Oh well. Perhaps your older brother will prove to be less of a disappointment." The loading door closed as he finished talking, leaving Superboy jaw-dropped and eyes wide.

"What does he mean by that?" Superboy asked out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Miss Martian responded, pulling out a small trigger.

As she clicked the button, the cargo hold of the helicopter burst into flames as the bomb she planted went off, rupturing the back rotor of the copter. As the rotors failed, the helicopter began to rapidly descend back towards the factory.

"Well, that's not good." Lazarus said calmly. "Time to go." He grabbed Black Bat and Sportsmaster by their shoulders, and the three of them burst into black smoke, zooming off into the night, leaving the helicopter to crash and burn the factory to the ground.

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_July 23, 2010_

_3:17 EDT_

The cloud of black smoke impacted with the helicopter landing pad, reforming into Lazarus, Black Bat, and Sportsmaster, and sending them sprawling over the pavement. Lazarus Lay there panting heavily.

"Note to self. Technique not meant to be used on people other than me." This was only fortified by the sounds of Cassandra and Sportsmaster throwing up a few yards away.

XxXxXxX

_12:07 EDT_

Sprotsmaster stood with the metal case in hand, open and displaying the five ampules of the new Kobra Venom, surrounded by the eight screens that featured the members of The Light.

"Despite complications, your agent and I managed to recover all the ampules of the Kobra Venom." he said, holding it up.

"With those ampules, we can reverse-engineer the formula, and make an unlimited supply for our own." The male French voice of L-6 rang out. "But what of our young 'eroes?

"These multiple infringes show that they are a definitely a permanent team, and are becoming a nuisance." L-1 said, his voice cold. "They are enemies of The Light, and enemies of The Light must not stand."

""I couldn't agree more." L-0 said as a ninth screen descended, showing portfolios of six individuals on it. "That's why, I'd like to officially present to all of you, Project Young Injustice."

XxXxXxX

And done. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For anyone who doesn't know, the time when Kid Flash and Superboy fought off Tommy and Tuppence Terror if from the Young Justice comic series issue #0. You can find it on youtube if you're curious. Sorry again that this took so long to get out, and I'll try to get the rest out much more periodically. I realize I didn't show Bane very much in this chapter, but in all honesty I didn't see him as too important for the chapter. And no, Sportsmaster does not know Naruto/Lazarus is L-0. Part of a whole 'need-to-know' basis, and Sportsmaster didn't need to know. Also, the six profiles at the end of the chapter. The first person who can guess who they are will get the list of the members who are in the harem before any other readers, and will be allowed to give their own input on who they want in it. Whether a new chapter goes up or not, you've got one week! If you're interested, go ahead and guess! If not, just enjoy the story. :P Lastly, I love reviews. From long, well thought out reviews, to simple one-word reviews, they're all great. Except for flames. Have no love for those. Constructive criticism is also always welcome. Until next time,

Have a great day,

The Troon

(EDIT 11/5/12) Changed the chapter so that the Spanish translations are up there with the actual sentences instead of down here with the author's note.

(Edit 2 11/5/12) Here's a hint for those guessing the members of Young Injustice, because people keep guessing and getting really close to right, but not quite. So here's the hint: The first six members of Young Injustice have all been mentioned in some way in the story already. As a side note, while these are the first six members, they will not be the only members, so all of you don't need to worry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

And here's the next chapter of Lazarus. I'm proud to say that, while not yet written, this story is pretty much completely planned out, and I'm already working on the mainframe for a sequel. Sadly, nobody guessed the first six members of Young Injustice, so nobody got the harem list. Although some people got really close, a few only missing it by one member. However, there's a little surprise for you guys in this chapter, you'll know it when you see it. Now then, nothing else to discuss, so let's jump on in!

XxXxXxX

_"What...What have you done to me!"_

_~Matthew Hagen_

XxXxXxX

_Mount Justice_

_August 19, 2012_

_19:39 EDT_

Wally West was a boy with many... quirks. Impatient, excitable, quick to anger, and about as perverted as a 15 year old boy could be. As such, when Red Tornado came down from the ceiling hole that led to his room, he was quick to act.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked, despite the fact that it had been less than a week since they had been on their last mission to solve a cold case from the Vietnam War (1).

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado responded robotically.

"Yeah, well, 'The Batman' is doing the dynamic duo thing with 'The Robin' back in Gotham..."

XxXxXxX

_Cape Canaveral_

_August 19, 2010_

_20:48 EDT_

_Robin's Case Notes, Part 1:_

_Wally was half right. I was doing the Dynamic Duo thing, but not in Gotham City._

Robin slammed his gloved fist into the face of a nameless shadow, knocking him back. A few yards away, Batman disposed of two of his own opponents, while more Shadows ran forwards as back up. Behind them stood a large rocket, prepping to be launched into orbit.

"I need to get to that rocket." Batman grunted, nailing a Shadow in the face with a kick behind him.

"Roger that! I'll run interference!" Robin yelled, jumping up onto the heads of the Shadows Batman was fighting, distracting them long enough to allow Batman to run towards the rocket. "Happy hunting!

As Batman ran around a parked fuel truck, Ubu stepped out and blocked his path.

"You will not interfere with the Master's desires." He growled out. Lifting his fists into the air, he slammed the down upon Batman, the dark knight barely jumpng out of the way in time. Hit with a snap kick, Ubu was sent stumbling back.

"The Master must learn to live with disappointment." Batman was cut off as Ubu's hand wrapped around his neck, slamming him against the side of the truck.

_'Hold tight, Batman! Got your back!'_ Robin's voice crackled in his cowl's radio. Next thing Batman knew, Ubu was being dragged off by a run-away fuel truck, his foot tied in the truck's nozzle, roaring in anger all the way.

"I love my job." Robin muttered to himself as he watched Ubu get dragged away.

Batman found himself at the base of the large metal tower that held the rocket in place. Before he could do anything, a bullet impacted the metal girder next to him with a loud 'KLANG'.

"That was simply to prove I'm serious."

"Hello Talia"

XxXxXxX

Inside the rocket's launch command center, employees ran around frantically in a panic.

"Tom, shut it down! Shut the launch down!" Carol Ferris, the launch's director, yelled out.

"I can't, sir, uh, ma'am, uh, Carol... Our systems are hacked, we are not in control here. In less than six minutes, that bird's going airborne." Tom stuttered out, pointing at the launch time displayed on the screen. Carol ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"And I'm guessing its payload isn't for measuring the ozone layer anymore..."

XxXxXxX

"You can't stop me, Talia." Batman's mouth was set in a thin line as he stared down the business end of Talia's gun, his cowl's built in sensors identifying it as a FN Herstal FNP-9.

"I beg to differ, Bruce." That caught Batman by surprise. Since when did Talia stop referring to him as 'Beloved'?

"It's not that I approve of all this, but I cannot risk a confrontation between you and my father." Batman pointed his grappling gun into the air, firing it so that it latched to the top of the tower.

"Then you'll have to shoot me." Talia thought for a moment, then shrugged.

_And fired._

Batman lurched to the side, that being the only thing to save his life. The bullet buried itself into his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Pushing the retract button on his grappling gun, he shot into the air, Talia's bullets missing him by inches.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Batman thought to himself.

Burying the thought, Batman arrived at the top of the tower and ran over to the rocket, doing his best to ignore the pain in his bleed shoulder. Spraying an acidic liquid onto the locking mechanism, he opened up the nose cone, revealing a large crystal. Alfred, who'd been watching the entire mission through a camera in Batman's cowl, spoke up.

_'A diamond lens, sir?'_

"Yes. Destroying it won't be easy." Batman grumbled.

"Neither easy nor necessary, Detective." Batman whipped around and scowled.

"Ra's al Ghul." He practically spat out the name. Ra's was unfazed.

"Such contempt. And yet I've always admired you. Believed you the only man worthy of my legacy." At this point, Ra's' neutral face turned into a frown. "At least, I did until you broke my daughter's heart, and she found someone better." Batman's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond.

"Nevertheless, why must all our encounters be so... adversarial?" Ra's continued.

"Something to do with your disdain for human life." Batman could practically feel the monologue coming on.

"Granted, the human race is destroying the planet. You tolerate it. I cannot." Ra's began. "But I believe I've finally arrived at an equitable compromise. By now you've no doubt surmised my satellite focuses the rays of the sun into a weapon, yet the key is it's capacity for _surgical_ strikes. Only large population centers will be targeted... to eliminate the human surplus. Rural and natural areas will be left untouched." Ra's grinned at Batman. "I'll even spare Gotham, since you've developed such an unhealthy attachment to the place. All this is possible, Detective. If only you'd join me." Batman's answer brought a large scowl to Ra's' face.

"Pass."

"There's just no pleasing you." Ra's growled. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a trigger. "This remote will launch the rocket now. You see, Detective, I've failed in the past by underestimating you. Not this time." A boy's laugh echoed through the air, and Batman smiled.

"This time, I'm not the one you underestimated." Robin dropped down next to Batman, the diamond lens in hand.

"Gotcher nose... cone lens!" Robin joked.

"No..." Ra's muttered.

"Why do the bad guys always say 'no?' They see me standing here with the thing and they still say no." Robin tossed the lens over the edge. "You're in denial, Ra's. Ever thought of trying 're-nial' instead?" Ra's let out a yell and jumped off the tower after the lens. "Wait! I didn't mean for..."

Ra's hit the ground at his daughter's feet, killed instantly. Talia looked at her father's body, then back up at Batman and Robin. Whatever she was thinking was interrupted by Ubu, he had escaped the run-away truck and wrapped his master in his own cloak.

"Mistress, we must hurry!" He cried out to Talia. "The master requires The Pit!"

"Of course..." Talia muttered. "How else would this conflict continue?" With that, she and Ubu made their way to a helicopter that had just landed down, Batman and Robin watching them leave.

_'Master Bruce, Master Dick, I have an emergency alert from Red Tornado.' _Alfred's voice cut into Batman's and Robin's radios. _'A member of the family has passed.'_

XxXxXxX

_Salem_

_August 21, 2010_

_16:07 EDT_

_Robin's Case Notes, Part 2:_

_Turns out while Batman and I were facing Ra's, The Team recieved it's own mission. Rescue Kent Nelson, who was once the hero known as Doctor Fate. Results were... mixed._

The Team, some personal friends of Kent Nelson, and a few members of the Justice League stood in pouring rain around a large tombstone. Printed on it were two names.

_Kent Nelson. Husband. Hero._

_Inza Cramer Nelson. Beloved Wife._

"Kent Nelson did not require a magic helmet to be a hero." Spoke Red Tornado. "Kent dedicated his life to safeguard this world from evil. May he finally rest with his beloved Inza." After his small speech, the rest of the heroes bowed their heads in respect for a few minutes before finally breaking apart. As the funeral ended, Batman and Green Arrow approached the newest member of the team, a blonde haired girl named Artemis.

"Artemis." Green Arrow said, getting her attention. "We'd like to place you under arrest."

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_August 25, 2010_

_23:16 ECT_

"Our master is ready to emerge." Sensei spoke as he, Ubu, Talia, Naruto, and Cassandra stood around the Lazarus Pit. After a week of soaking, Ra's al Ghul should revive fully soon enough. "He will be whole, but he will be weak."

"The master is never weak, Sensei." Ubu snapped.

"My Father lives. Nothing else matters." Talia spoke, only to feel Naruto's hands wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest.

"Are you saying I don't matter, my dear?" He teased. Talia simply sighed, but allowed a small smile, while Cassandra let out an unnoticeable huff at the lack of attention. So what if she'd had Naruto all to herself while Talia was in Cape Canaveral? It still wasn't fair.

The liquids of the pit bubbled, and Ra's burst from the tub with an anguished yell. Ubu immediately ran forward with a robe to clothe his master, and received a punch to the face in a bout of Ra's' brief insanity.

"Not as weak as I thought." Sensei muttered. Ra's stood up, rubbing his head.

"My apologies, Ubu. Resurrection can be... disconcerting." Ubu wiped the blood that leaked from his busted lip away.

"It is I who must apologize, Master. I failed to stop the Bat and his brat."

"Recriminations are useless. But preparations must be made." Ra's turned to Sensei. "The Garden. The Serpent. Prepare, but do not activate."

"Yes, Master." Sensei responded.

"The Serpent? That's pretty ballsy, Ra's." Naruto said.

"True, but there may be a time when only Eden will suffice." Ra's made his way up the stone stairs. "Ubu, attend me."

Sensei, Talia, and Cassandra turned to leave as well, but stopped as the saw Naruto watching the Pit.

"Beloved? Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly, it's just... did we ever take Matthew Hagen out of the Pit?" As though on cue, the waters bubbled once more, and a second Ra's emerged from the pit. The difference between this and the original was that it was a sickly brown all over, and it's body seemed to drip like mud. As it stumbled down the steps, it changed forms to mimic Talia, and then once more to mimic Naruto. Finally, it's body began to bulge and grow, and it achieved a final form.

Eight feet tall, white eyes, jagged teeth, and a body made completely out of clay, the monster roared. Sensei turned to Naruto.

"I blame you for this."

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_August 27, 2010_

_12:34 ECT_

The monster had been surprisingly easy to subdue. Although he had his new form, Matthew Hagen was still a Shadow, and as such followed the orders of Ra's al Ghul and Naruto. A simple command to sleep, and it immediately destabilized, becoming nothing more than a large puddle of mud on the floor. Ra's, still embarrassed by his latest defeat, decided to send it to the Batman as a 'gift' for his interference. And so, the newly named Clayface was sent to Wayne Industries in a metal barrel, where he broke loose and terrorized the city for nearly 24 hours. The Team held off the monster long enough for Batman to arrive and destabilize Clayface with a tazer tuned to a specific frequency. Artemis, however, was sent undercover to a local police station in Star City, where she managed to weasel a few hints out of childhood friend Cameron Mahkent, a.k.a Icicle Jr., implying some sort of operation that would be taking place at Belle Reve Penitentiary in the near future (2).

Naruto sat at his laptop, the Gotham Evening News playing in the corner of his screen, detailing Clayface's attack. However, Naruto's attention was on the 'Young Injustice' file opened on his desktop, and the multiple criminal bios that zoomed past his eyes, being organized in two stacks. While his original six members would be a great start, their powers, if they had any, did not show much diversity. Not to mention it would be a few weeks before Psimon could completely stabilize Project Match's mind enough for him to join their team. In the meantime, he was reading over the bios of nearly every young villain known, examining their powers, their psyche, their personalities, and either moving them to the left as possible members, or to the right if they were denied.

His thoughts were interrupted as a slender hand reached over his shoulder and closed his laptop. He felt a large pair of breasts press against his back as the hand and its twin wrapped around his chest, and a woman's voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello Beloved." Talia breathed into his ear. "Do you know what today is?"

"August 27th?" Based on her sigh of exasperation, he doubted that was the answer she wanted.

"Yes, but not what I was looking for. Try again." She purred the second sentence, trying to bring back the emotion.

"Um... Saturday?" Her forehead dropped onto his shoulder, and he knew he'd said the wrong thing again.

"It's our anniversary." His blood ran cold. That couldn't be right. It was only August. Their anniversary wasn't for another two months! "We first met exactly one year ago."

"Don't most couples celebrate their anniversary on the day that they first became a couple? I'm pretty sure we didn't get together until October."

"Today is still important to me." She mumbled into his shoulder. "It was the first time I met you." Naruto sighed, stood, and turned turned around. The moment he saw her, he immediately wished he'd done so sooner.

Talia al Ghul was an absolutely beauty, that could never be denied. However, dressed as she was, she looked absolutely divine. All she wore was a see-through black halter babydoll that extended barely past her crotch, which was covered by a matching black thong that was tied on the sides. Her ample bust was completely visible through the thin fabric, and her nipples stood hard and only added to the eroticism. Naruto immediately felt bad at how he'd been acting a moment ago, because despite her beauty, Talia looked like she was about to cry. Naruto reached out and wiped at her unshed tears, caressing her face.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I've been neglectful to you because of my work. Let me make it up to you." Naruto leaned down and pulled Talia into a tender kiss. A squeak of surprise escaped Talia and she stiffened slightly as Naruto's hands ran over the small of her back, shooting sparks of pleasure down her spine and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Naruto grinned into the kiss as she squeaked. One of his hands made it's way firther down to her rear and squeezed it softly. Talia stiffened further and pressed up against him, her large breasts and hard tits pressing against his chests, the soft fabric of her lingerie being the only thing between them. Naruto's other hand glided up her back, rubbing the area between her shoulder blades.

Talia finally relaxed and deepened the kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance in each other's mouth. Her own hands roamed Naruto's body, lifting his shirt up and rubbing his chest and abs. She moaned as his hands ran up her body, cupping her breasts from underneath her babydoll and rolling her nipples in his palms. Talia broke the kiss and looked at Naruto with hooded eyes and a sultry smile.

"You truly know how to pleasure a woman, my lord." She purred, stepping back towards the bed and pulling Naruto with her.

"You've given me plenty of chances to practice." Naruto responded.

Naruto turned Talia around and pulled her flush against him. She could feel his member through his pants, ten inches of her lover throbbing in excitement. Naruto leaned in and licked at Talia's earlobe, before taking it in his teeth and pulling slightly, forcing a hiss of pleasure to escape her lips. His hands lifted the baby doll up and over her head, allowing her marvelous globes to bounce free. He immediately grabbed each in a hand and fondled them, rolling her nipples in between fingers and his palm. Naruto laid kisses on the crook of her neck and shoulder, reducing Talia's legs to jelly as he stimulated her. Eventually, it became too much for Talia.

She whipped around and pushed Naruto back onto the bed. Within an instant she was upon him, unbuttoning his pants and fishing out his large cock, ten inches long and thick enough that she couldn't fully wrap her hand around it. She sucked air in through her teeth in excitement as it popped free, hot and throbbing. No matter how many times she saw it, no matter how many times they made love, no matter how many times they fucked, she felt her cunt grow soaked at the mere thought of what he would do with it in just a moment.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, she leaned down and blew on the engorged head lightly. She laid light kisses from the top of the head to the bottom of the shaft, only to lick back up the shaft and take the head into her mouth, sucking lightly. Naruto let out a rolling groan as she sucked on the head of his dick, and his voice hitched as she began to bob up and down slowly. Within only a few bobs, all ten inches of Naruto's dick was disappearing down Talia's throat. Naruto grunted in pleasure and rested his hand on the back of her head, wrapping her hair in his hands and lightly guiding her ministrations.

"I'd almost say you enjoy this too much, Talia." Naruto grunted out. Talia looked up at him as she bobbed, and Naruto was sure she'd be smiling if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. After a few more minutes of pleasuring Naruto, she pulled away with a small 'pop'. Before Naruto could say anything, he found Talia's legs on either side of his head and her soaked panties hovering over his face. A moment later, his dick was engulfed in the hot orifice of Talia's mouth once more.

Needing no instructions, Naruto pulled Talia's panties to the side. Spreading her lower lips, he dove in, his tongue darting and swirling the inside of Talia's dripping pussy. He grinned as he tasted Talia's sweet juices on his tongue. Naruto felt more than he heard Talia moan around his dick, and he shivered as he felt the first beads of pre leak from him, only for Talia to lap it up immediately. Pulling himself from Talia's cunt, he instead focused on her erect clit, kissing, licking, and sucking on it. Within moments, Talia pulled off his dick with a loud 'pop' her back arched and her mouth in an 'o' shape, moaning as she orgasmed. Naruto immediately dove back into her pussy, lapping up any juices he could get. As Naruto enjoyed her juices, Talia regained a bit of her mentality and went back to work on her lover's dick, this time sucking only on the head while she jerked off the rest of him, dancing her tongue over the head in complex 's dick throbbed in Talia's mouth, and she could practically feel his urge to cum. With a mental grin, she took his entire dick once more and hummed at the base, setting him off.

Naruto tensed as his already large dick expanded a bit, before shooting down Talia's throat. Shot after shot of his baby cream was launched into her throat, only to be swallowed immediately. For a full five minutes she swallowed his load until his orgasm finally finished. Turning back around so that she faced him, she grinned sultrily at him.

"How was that, Beloved?" He could only grin back.

"You get better every time my dear." Naruto responded. "But surely you don't think we're done?" Sure enough, she could already feel his dick was already hard again, and pressing against her rear. She grinned at him and sat up, subconsciously puffing out her chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Straddling his waist, Talia sat up and lined herself up with Naruto's cock. Slowly, she sank onto him, moaning as Naruto filled her to the brim. For a moment, she simply sat there, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. Soon enough, though, she began to bounce on Naruto's lap. Both Naruto and Talia moaned as their bodies met, flesh slapping against flesh. Sitting and taking Talia by the hips, Naruto began to thrust up as Talia came down. A rhythm began to form between the two of them, and it wasn't long before both were panting in pleasure. Naruto leaned in and whispered into Talia's ear.

"What am I to you, Talia?" Her answers came between soft moans that she let out with each thrust.

"My lover."

Moan.

"My Beloved."

Pant.

"My lord."

Moan.

"My liege."

Moan.

"My master."

Pant.

"My king."

And finally, she said the two words that sent them both over the edge.

_"My God."_

With a lustful mix between a moan and a roar, Naruto came inside her. Talia moaned to the ceiling as the feeling of her Beloved's warm essence filled her, making her whole. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as his hot seed filled her to the point of overflowing, and her muscles grew so limp that she had to lay against his chest.

Naruto laid back onto the bed, pulling Talia with him. Moaning at the slight movement, Talia shifted so that she was comfortable on Naruto's chest, draping an arm across him. Smiling, Naruto laid a kiss onto Talia's forehead.

"Happy anniversary, my dear." She smiled as he humored her. They sat there for a moment in complete silence, until Talia spoke up.

"I can't give you a child, can I?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"For so long, we've had this relationship, yet not once have I gotten pregnant. I don't think I can give you a child." Naruto sighed.

"It's not that you can't give me a child, it's that it's unlikely." Talia looked at him questioningly. "My genetic make-up is not purely human. The easiest way to put it is that most of me is not compatible with you. Almost like a horse trying to impregnate a dog. Whatever small percent of me still is human must be the part to impregnate you. So far, that just hasn't happened." Talia laid back down next to him, thinking.

"...Did you just compare me to a dog?" She asked.

"...Yeah, not my best metaphor." She chuckled lightly.

"What're the odds that I will get pregnant?"

"...I don't know." They laid in silence for a few more minutes. Naruto began to rub her back, causing her to sigh and snuggle up closer to him.

"...I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do, Talia. If anything, I don't deserve you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. And I'll prove it. Talia?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

XxXxXxX

1. The plot of the Young Justice comics issues 9 and 10.

2. Small side-plot in Young Justice issue 13

And there's chapter 4! Not much plot here, mostly just setting up for next chapter. Speaking of which, next chapter you'll meet a few future members who weren't a [art of the original six. Hope you all enjoyed my little gift at the end. While not the first lemon I've written, it's the first lemon I've ever published, so if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it. Anyways, I'll see you all when the next chapter comes out. As always, I love me some reviews!

Sincerely,

The Troon


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings my faithful readers! Sorry for taking so long with this one, got distracted with Thanksgiving and the family, then got hit with finals. Don't know what it was, but something about this chapter was really hard to write, so I apologize if it doesn't live up to what you've expected from me with the other four. Now, somebody brought up a pretty good point, in that it's not fair that I keep referencing things that you would need to either have read the comics or go on the Young Justice Wiki to understand, and I agree. However, I'm not going to stop referencing the comics, so instead, I offer you this.

we-comical .blogspot. com

Obviously, remove the spaces, and do a search for Young Justice, and that will take you to a site where all the young justice comics are available for download. You will need to either have a program that can open cbz or cbr files to read them, or convert them to zip files and unzip them. At least this way, you have the option to read the comics. Secondly, languages other than English. From now on, all languages that aren't in English will be written in italics, and I'll make it known that it's not English. The only time this won't happen is when Naruto uses jutsus, in which I'll write it in story by it's Japanese wording, and put a translation for the jutsu's names at the end of the chapter. Lastly, timeskips. I realized I've been making some pretty big time skips, and I just wanted to say that this chapter is the last big time skip. Nobody's mentioned it, but I thought I'd bring it up. Now, that's that, so let's begin chapter 5!

XxXxXxX

_"There's only two things in this world that I trust. The stuff I build, and that motherfucker, Lazarus."_

_~Mikron O'Jeneus_

XxXxXxX

_Bar Harbor_

_September 6, 2010_

_06:01 EDT_

"You have a visitor, Mr. Lockhart."

"That's 'Doctor' Lockhart." an elderly man yelled to the Windward Home Assisted Living employee. "And I don't have visitors." A new voice spoke up.

"No need to be cranky, Jim." Jim Lockhart looked over his shoulder to find a man in his late twenties standing there. The man had a thin mustache and combed black hair that had begun to grey in the back, and was dressed in a grey business suit and black tie. "We're leaving."

"Don't be absurd. I don't know you." Despite this, Lockhart found himself pulling away from his walker and moving towards the mysterious man.

"And yet, you come when I call." The man smirked.

"Look, son. I'm an old man. I can't run off with every stranger who asks-"

"Not a stranger." The man interrupted. "Definitely not your son. And I wasn't asking." Lockhart couldn't pull away from whatever forced him to walk out the door that was held open for him, as though his body was pre-programmed to obey the man.

"Wait...my walker..."

"You won't need it."

XxXxXxX

_Queens_

_September 6, 2010_

_20:13 EDT_

"We shouldn't be doing this. _I_ shouldn't be doing this." Despite his words, Lockhart continued to dig the hole, just in front of a tombstone.

_Danette Reilly. Heroine. 1924 - 1945._

"I knew Danette. I shouldn't be desecrating her." A loud 'KLUNK' rang out as the shovel hit the top of the wooden coffin.

"Open her up." The man handed a crowbar down to Lockhart.

"At least help!" he snapped back. "I'm ninety-one years old!"

"Yet remarkably well preserved." The man grinned. "And given that our Miss Reilly has been in the ground for over three score years, I'd say she's remarkably well-preserved too."

In the coffin laid the unflawed corpse of the heroine Firebrand, looking exactly as she did when she was buried over sixty years ago.

XxXxXxX

_Teton County_

_September 7, 2010_

_00:16 MDT_

The man held his hand out to Lockhart as the lights shone directly down on Firebrand's corpse. Computers beeped silently off to the side.

"Laser scalpel." Lockhart tried to resist for the ump-teenth time, but couldn't stop himself.

"I'm begging you, don't do this."

"Jim, enough. You're not a child..." A laser shot from the tip of the scalpel, splitting Firebrand's body in half down the middle. As her skin peeled away, red and yellow metal revealed itself. "...and this isn't a horror movie."

The robot pulled itself from Firebrand's skin, it's eyes glowing red as it reactivated for the first time in over sixty years. Lockhart clapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

"There. Much better. Your turn." Lockhart found his hands pulling to his sides beyond his will, forcing to stand rigid as the laser scalpel was placed to his forehead. "No squirming."

The scalpel split him in half, just as it did with Firebrand. Another red and yellow robot pulled itself from Lockhart's skin, programs written decades ago taking over his conscious.

"Don't you both look pretty as a picture. Remind me to get a camera before we complete the family reunion." The man turned to another figure in the corner.

"Bromm, be a pal and prepare Red Inferno's and Red Torpedo's memory cores for the acquisition of Red Tornado."

"Yes, Professor Morrow."

XxXxXxX

_Taipei_

_September 7, 2010_

_22:40 NST_

"That went well." Lex Luthor referred to the past couple hours as he poured two half-glasses of wine, handing one to Ra's al Ghul. "Both General Lee and Tseng were quite impressed with Mercy's... equipment, and are quite literally buying into the peace. Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia, under Lexcorp's political and economic 'guidance', is a success." Ra's grinned and raised his glass in a toast, one which Luthor happily returned.

"And thus, another corner of the world sees The Light." Lex took a sip of his wine.

"Speaking of The Light, I've noticed Lazarus hasn't attended the last couple meetings. Any idea where he is?" Luthor inquired. He could have sworn he saw Ra's' smile twitch upward.

"I assure you, there is a good reason for Lazarus' absence."

XxXxXxX

_Venice_

_September 8, 2010_

_11:34 CET_

_When the moon~_

_Hits your eye~_

_Like a big pizza pie~_

_That's amore~_

Talia giggled at a bad joke of Naruto's as they sat along the Po River in Venice, Italy, a small Italian lunch on the table between him. Across the plaza, a small band played 'That's Amore' for all the couples in the area. Laughing, Naruto sat back, looking at the scenery up and down the river, his eyebrows crinkled in thought.

"Is something wrong, Beloved?" Talia asked, slightly concerned. Naruto shook his head.

"No, nothing wrong. It's just... seeing places like this... it reminds me how much the world has changed since my time. I mean, I know it's been thousands of years, but still..." Naruto sighed, taking a sip of his wine. Talia reached over, laying her hand over his and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles gently.

"You know, Beloved, you've never really told me about your past." Naruto gave another sigh.

"My past is... painful. The world was one dictatorship after another, and war between countries was a constant threat." Talia leaned in, listening intently. "There was a saying back then: 'Peace is simply the time when everybody is preparing for war.' In all honesty, I'd rather just keep that part of my past in the past." Talia gave a small frown and looked like she wanted to say more, but relented.

"Well, if you insist, Beloved. But don't forget, if you ever want to talk, you have me, or Cassandra, or any other women you bring to our bed." Naruto choked on his pasta at her statement, breathing heavily once it finally went down.

"What?" Talia gave a coy smile.

"Oh please, Beloved, do you truly think I don't notice all your pent up energy when we finish? It's obvious Cassandra and I aren't quite enough in those regards."

"Don't say that Talia. Don't put yourself down."

"Beloved, we both know it's true, and it's fine. That's why I'm bringing this up." Naruto rubbed his temples.

"So let me make sure I understand this. "You-" He pointed to Talia. "Are giving me-" He pointed to himself. "Permission to sleep with women that aren't you or Cassandra?"

"Sleep with them, love them, marry them. Do whatever you like." She grinned at him, her eyes hooded. "Just so long as you promise to always come back to me and Cassandra." Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say, and her next statement only baffled him more. "Besides, it's pretty fun with Cassandra, I can only imagine what it'd be like to have more women join in." Was that a nosebleed on Naruto's face?

"Well then, we can discuss this later." He took Talia's hand in his, kissing the ring on her finger. "For now, however, it's our honeymoon, and it's all about you." Talia smiled and leaned in.

"Feel like proving how much it's about me?"

"Back to the hotel room?"

"Back to the hotel room." Talia pulled Naruto into a kiss. When they pulled away, she could just barely here him say the word of his technique, a whisper on his lips.

_"Hiraishin."_

The two of them disappeared in a flash of yellow, causing the waiter that was bringing them a new basket of breadsticks to stumble and fall on his face.

XxXxXxX

_Infinity Island_

_September 15, 2010_

_15:23 ECT_

Naruto's and Talia's ceremony had been small, if you could even call it a ceremony. They traded their vows and signed the proper paperwork for an official marriage, followed by a rather fun wedding night and their honeymoon in Venice. Despite keeping the entire ordeal within family, Naruto couldn't help but pull one small prank on the Batman.

Bruce Wayne wasn't quite sure how to react when he received a card in the mail that read 'You are cordially NOT invited to the wedding of Talia al Ghul and her fiancé.'

But now the wedding and honeymoon was over, and the time to finish the forming of Young Injustice had come. At the moment, Naruto was currently sharpening his black rods, preparing for his self-appointed mission. Just yesterday the Terror Twins had been beaten by Superman and Martian Manhunter, which meant they would be sent to Belle Revue Penitentiary tomorrow, putting almost all the pieces into place. Ra's had already made arrangements with an inside man, and Naruto and Cassandra would be on the next police escort into the building, along with the Terror Twins, Icicle Junior, and oddly enough, Mr. Freeze, who was supposed to be headed to Arkham. When Naruto asked Ra's about it, Ra's simply replied that it was one of his own missions to give the Justice League a bit of trouble, and that it shouldn't interfere with his own plans.

"Cassandra, remember that you won't have any access to your weapons inside in order to blend in, so don't start any fights you can't handle." From across the room, Cassandra gave a nod in affirmation.

"I understand master. But then why are you preparing your weapons?" Naruto held the rod he was sharpening up, examining it.

"Because they'll never know I have mine."

XxXxXxX

_Belle Reve Parish_

_September 16, 2010_

_21:55 CDT_

The heavily armored Belle Reve Transport Cruiser number BR429 was escorted by two police cars and a Belle Reve S.W.A.T. copter as it made it's way towards Belle Reve Penitentiary. Inside the cruiser, Officer Wilcox stood alert, his shotgun pumped as he watched the six criminals that sat in the rear. Mr. Freeze sat at the end of the truck, the area around him kept cold like a large refrigerator. Tommy and Tuppence Terror sat at one in, and across from them sat Cameron Mahkent, a.k.a. Icicle Jr., who seemed rather content to make kissy faces at Tuppence. The last two were mysteries to him, a twenty-something year old blonde man and an 18 year-old girl with black hair. He didn't know who they were or what their powers consisted of, and he didn't care. All six figures were garbed in the typical Belle Reve orange jumpsuit. Noticing Icicle Jr. getting a little too close to Tuppence, he moved in to break them up.

Unnoticed to any of them, the blonde man was clenching his fists in aggravation. Of all the possible times, why the hell were Superboy and Miss Martian impersonating the Terror Twins now? He could practically smell the heroism rolling off of them. Not to mention they gave off completely different auras than the Terror Twins would. Speaking of which, where the hell were the original Terror Twins? In a matter of minutes, part of the plan had completely unraveled. Breathing deeply, he calmed himself. It was okay, he could find the real twins later.

The truck pulled to a stop inside the Penitentiary, and they were all forced out of the truck. As they lined up, Naruto leaned in to Cassandra.

"Do not approach Tuppence, she isn't the real Terror Twin." Cassandra did not question him and simply gave a small nod as they joined the line, none of the guards the wiser.

Looking up, they found themselves looking at two people standing on a balcony high above them. One was a middle-aged black woman with a stern look on his face. The other was a balding, bearded man, round tinted glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"I am the law of last resort." The woman spoke. "My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your maiden-aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and you are my prisoners." She leaned against the railing, as though to get a better look at the newest inmates. "The proprietary collars you wear are custom-designed to inhibit your specific meta-abilities. No strength. No ice. No nothing." Naruto smirked. His and Cassandra's collars did nothing of the sort, their only function being the shocking function for security. Speaking of which...

"In addition, the collars can, and will, be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets one warning." She pushed a button, and electricity ran through their collars, bringing them all to their knees. Naruto faked his pain, it wouldn't do if the prison knew that his collar didn't affect him at all. "If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know, we checked. Nobody's ever escaped Belle Reve. Nobody ever will." Waller was interrupted when the balm man behind her cleared his throat. "Oh. This is Professor Hugo Strange. He is your maiden-aunt." The man walked forward to the railing.

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist, and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation." Strange said, a smile on his face. Waller couldn't help but add in her own comment.

"Because we know you types are all about 'sincerity'."

After Waller's 'inspirational' speech, the group was split into boys and girls and taken to their proper gender wings of the prison. Naruto watched as Junior and the disguised Superboy were thrown into a cell, before he was led about five cells down and shoved in.

"Enjoy your stay, meat." Officer Hauser grunted at him, the cell door closing behind him. Naruto brushed off his shoulder after his rough treatment.

"Who the fuck are you, shit-sniffer?"

Naruto turned and found himself looking at perhaps the smallest person he'd ever seen.

Only about three feet tall, the boy was completely bald and wore a pair of green-tinted goggles over his eyes. He was seated over the edge of the top bunk, his diminutive legs kicking lightly. Hopping down, the boy hit the floor and walked over, only reaching up to Naruto's waist.

"Hey, I asked you a question, pit-fer-brains!"

"And I chose to ignore it, shrimp." The little man went off.

"SHRIMP! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHRIMP!? I'LL SHOW YOU SHRIMP, YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SHIT-FER-BRAINS, SONUVABITCH!" The boy's tirade went on and on as he pounded weak punches into Naruto's shins, curse after curse spewing from his mouth. After a few minutes, he seemed to tire out and stood there, panting.

"Are you done?" The small boy nodded.

"Yeah... yeah. I think it's out of my system." They stood there in silence.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto. You?"

"...Mikron. Mikron O'Jeneus." Mikron walked over to the bunk bed and climbed up the bars on the side up to the top bunk. "So, what're you in for?"

"Robbery and a B&E using super strength." Naruto lied. "What about you? You vomit on your babysitter a few too many times?" Mikron glared at him.

"I'm 16, jerk-off. I'm hear because I kept breaking out of juvie by turning the pencil sharpeners into mini-cannons." Naruto's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't comment. "Anyways, they finally figured out they couldn't hold me there, and sent me here."

"That's an interesting gift, Mikron. Used correctly, you could achieve quite a bit."

"What're you getting at?"

"Just making an observation. Good night, Mikron. Pleasant dreams." Naruto rolled over into the bottom bunk as lights went out throughout the bunker, plunging them in darkness and leaving Gizmo to his thoughts.

XxXxXxX

_September 17, 2010_

_11:30 CDT_

The next day, the prisoners were released into the East Recess Center. The more muscular of the cons lifted weights off in the corner, the intelligent ones played chess, and others milled about in their own groups. Naruto was surprised when Mikron had insisted on hanging out with him, but soon found out why.

"Yo, pipsqueak! Who's the bodyguard!?"

Mikron leered and ground his teeth as the other inmates ridiculed him, barely restraining himself from lashing out. Naruto simply ignored them. He could already see his two main targets. Unfortunately, the disguised Superboy was with one, and the other was too busy playing bodyguard. He grinned as Superboy started a fight with Ojo, bringing gang boss Brick and a few of his flunkies into the mix. Sadly, what could have been an interesting fight was broken up by the prison capo, Icicle Sr., before anything too exciting could happen. A shame, it would have been... what the hell was Cassandra doing?

XxXxXxX

_11:35 CDT_

Cassandra was escorted into the female side of the Recess Center. Her cellmate, a quiet Indian woman named Jinx, stalked off to her own little corner of the room. Through the glass, she could see her master, accompanied by a three foot tall man. Well, they'd had stranger company before. Looking throughout the room, she found her own target, currently accompanied by the muscular Devastation and insane Killer Frost. She stalked forward towards the girl from Santa Prisca, Shimmer.

"Shimmer. I need to speak with you." Shimmer turned towards her, an eyebrow cocked.

"Do I know you?" Was that an Australian accent?

"Not exactly. You met me and my master on Santa Prisca." Shimmer's eyes widened slightly, and she looked ready to follow Cassandra, but Killer Frost had to butt in.

"Master, huh? You into some kind of kinky shit, little girl?" Cassandra glanced at Killer Frost from the corner of her eye, before turning back to Shimmer.

"Perhaps we could speak in private?" Shimmer nodded, but Killer Frost wasn't so relenting.

"Hey, you ignoring me, girly?" Frost grabbed Cassandra by the shoulder, and found herself on her back a moment later.

"Do not touch me." Cassandra growled out, and the entire women's side was silent. In the time Killer Frost had been returned to Belle Reve, she'd made sure to enforce one rule.

Don't. Fuck. With. Frost.

Frost lunged.

Cassandra, for all her training, had no idea how to react. She'd mastered five different forms of martial arts, and had nearly mastered three others, and yet she found herself taken back by Frost's ferocity. It seemed that without her ice powers, Frost reverted to classic cat-fighting techniques, with a lot more ferocity. Frost clawed and scratched at Cassandra, some of her swipes missing by millimeters.

Left.

Duck.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Duck.

Left.

Finally, Cassandra found an opening. Grabbing Frost by the wrist from a wayward swipe, she pulled Frost forward and flung her around herself. Holding Frost's wrists behind her back with one hand, she wrapped her free arm around Frost's neck, applying pressure and cutting off her air supply. Frost choked and gagged as she struggled to breathe, trying to pull away from Cassandra's iron grip.

And the collars went off.

It seemed that the guards finally decided to step in, and Cassandra's and Frost's collars lit up, electricity running through their bodies. Cassandra released Frost as they fell to their knees, clutching at their necks. The collars shut off a moment later.

"That's your only warning, ladies." Officer Hart called from above, holding up her remote. "Don't make me push this button again." Frost snarled at Cassandra, but retreated, stalking off to another part of the room as Devastator followed. Shimmer seemed conflicted.

"My master simply wanted me to tell you that we will be coming for you soon." Cassandra told her. "We will have a proposition for you." Shimmer nodded and ran off, joining back up with Frost and Devastator.

Through the glass, Cassandra saw Naruto give her a nod of approval. The small man next to Naruto seemed to be questioning him, but Naruto was paying him no heed.

Cassandra gave a small nod back, before walking off to the bleachers that lined against one of the walls. Sitting on the lowest step, she rested her head in her hands.

Unknown to Cassandra, three pairs of female eyes watched from the other side of the room.

XxXxXxX

_13:28 CDT_

When Cassandra returned to her cell, she was surprised to find not only her cellmate, but also two other girls there waiting for her. Her cellmate, Jinx, was a twenty year-old bald Indian woman with pink eyes and a pink bindi (1) in the middle of her forehead. The other two girls were complete mysteries to her. Both seemed to be eighteen or nineteen years old, and had some rather distinguishing... features.

One had long red hair that reached down to her waist, tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were a sultry green, but perhaps the most surprising feature was that her skin was a light green tint. Her skin was littered in green tattoos in the shape of vines and leaves, just a shade darker than her skin. The top of her prison uniform was held together by only one button, doing a wonderful job of showing off her cleavage.

The other girl had an even more odd appearance. Her entire body was covered in a light layer of fur. Her stomach and breasts were covered in white fur, while the rest of her body was a light yellowish-brown. Dark brown spots speckled her body, giving the impression of a cheetah. Rather than human ears, two cat ears rested on the top of her head, twitching slightly at any small noise in the prison. Where as her partner had left her top revealing, this girl had foregone her top completely, the sleeves wrapped around her waist. Anything that would have regularly been shown was barely covered by the girl's fur.

The two mystery girls were slowly making their way around Cassandra, and she slowly prepared herself for a fight in the small space. Her fists clenched and she slid one foot back, preparing to pounce if need be.

'SMACK'

Cassandra stumbled forward as the two girls' hands slapped down on her shoulders, and she found both girls in her face, grinning widely.

"Congratulations!" They both yelled, grinning from ear to ear. Jinx simply leaned against the opposite wall, a small grin on her face. Cassandra, unsure how to respond, simply stood there, baffled.

"What?" The green-skinned girl stepped up first.

"We all saw what you did to Frost in the recess center. Nobody really stands up to her, so when you almost beat her, we had to come meet you." The cat girl spoke next.

"Jinx told us you were her new roommate, so we bribed a guard to let us stay here for the night." she said, shaking Cassandra's hand. "I'm Priscilla Rich, by the way. Call me Kitten (2). That's Hannah Isley, but she goes by Honeysuckle (3)." Kitten gestured to the green-skinned girl. Cassandra pulled away, still on guard.

"What do you want, exactly?" Jinx finally spoke up.

"Like they said, they simply wanted to meet you. I, on the other hand, am a little more curious." Jinx pushed off the wall and stepped forward. "The way you fight, the way you act, the very way you move. All insinuate that you were trained well. Too well for you to simply be caught and thrown in here without it making big news." Jinx leaned in, her eyes glimmering. "Which begs the question, why exactly are you here?"

XxXxXxX

_14:34 CDT_

Naruto looked up from his bed as the hatch on the door opened, two new suits slipping through. Mikron hopped down from his bed, immediately grabbing the smaller of the two and changing into it.

"What're you doing, Mikron?" Naruto asked. Mikron grinned.

"New suits, Naruto. I highly suggest you wear them."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why, you just wear them."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so!"

"Why?"

"Aargh!" By this point, Naruto's smile could split his face. Screw it, annoying people was as fun as it was when he was a kid.

XxXxXxX

_17:35 CDT_

Naruto sat in a chair outside Dr. Strange's office, waiting for the beginning of his scheduled appointment. He didn't have to wait long, as a few moments later, and enraged 'Tommy Terror' stormed out, followed by a despondent 'Tuppence'. He heard a shout of 'next' from inside, and entered the office. The office was a simple tan color, a few relaxing bonzai trees littering the room. The entire back wall was a window with a view of mountains in the distance. Strange sat in one of three cushioned chairs his fingers pressed together in front of him and a laptop on his lap.

"Welcome, Mr. Namikaze. I'd like to say that I hope your rehabilitation-" He was cut off when Naruto gave a wave of his hand, and the camera in the corner sparked and fizzed, before the small red light that indicated it was on blipped off.

"Cut the crap, Hugo. I know you're Ra's' inside man." Hugo frowned, and leaned back.

"I see. And you are?"

"Lazarus." Strange's eyes widened, and he sat up.

"I see. My apologies for not showing you the respect you deserve." Strange fiddled with his glasses nervously.

"Forget it." He turned to Strange, his eyes narrowed. "Now then, Doctor Strange, Ra's didn't want to give me any information. So why don't you tell me exactly what is going on here in Belle Reve?"

XxXxXxX

_September 18, 2010_

_13:23 CDT_

Naruto looked up from his card game with Mikron as alarms blared throughout the entire facility. Large metal gates closed on the exits, and the machine guns that stood at security at the end of the hall activated, it's barrels whirring. Lastly, the red lights on their collars shut off, and Naruto grinned. Reaching up, he wrapped his hands around the collar and pulled, the collar shattering in his grip. He grabbed Mikron by his own collar and ripped it off him, freeing them both. Mikron rubbed his neck.

"Thanks, fucker." He muttered. Naruto walked over to the cell door and placed his palm against it.

"Shinra Tensei." Mikron stumbled back as the door flew outward, slamming into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto looked back at him.

"I'll be honest, Mikron. I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am." He walked out into the hallway. Down the hall, Mammoth and Blockbuster were wrecking the security station for the area. Farther down the balcony was a team of five officers.

"Freeze!" All five pulled out their pistols, aiming them at Naruto. It seemed many of the other inmates had yet to break out of their cells. Naruto turned to the officers and began to walk toward them.

45 feet.

"We said freeze!"

42 feet.

Gizmo watched from the cell door.

39 feet.

"If you do not stop, we will open fire!"

36 feet.

"This is your final warning!"

33 feet.

"Open fire!"

30 feet.

The guns went off, bullets zooming towards Naruto.

1 foot.

The bullets bounced harmlessly off Naruto's body as he zoomed forward, only half a step away from the officer in front, one Officer Hauser.

"So unwise." He muttered, before grabbing the man by his head, and twisting. A loud 'SNAP' filled the air, and Hauser crumpled to the floor. The other four officers took a few steps back as Naruto's form shimmered, his orange prison suit disappearing to reveal his suit and trench coat, his mask forming over his face. He stared at the remaining officers.

"I hope you have all prepared your last wishes, my friends, because as of this moment..." a black rod slid from his sleeve and into his palm. "...your lives are forfeit."

Mikron didn't dare leave the cell until the screaming stopped. What was only a matter of seconds seemed to last for hours. When it finally ended, he walked out, and nearly threw up at what he saw. The four officers had been gutted, decapitated, mauled. Blood splattered the balcony, covering their lifeless bodies and blank faces. Intestines hung over the railing, like some sort of macabre party streamers. Perhaps the most terrifying fact, however, was that not a speck of blood was on Naruto. His suit, his coat, his mask; all were as pristine as they were when they were first made. Mikron stumbled back as Naruto stalked towards him, and flinched as he held his hand out.

"My apologies for frightening you, Mikron. I realize this isn't the best impression of me."

"W-What are you?" Naruto kneeled down.

"I am the shadows on the wall. I am the bump in the night. I am every nightmare that you have ever had, or ever will have. Every fear you've ever experienced, I am it's personification." He held his hand out again. "And I'd like you to join me."

"...what?" Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"I told you, you have a gift. You would make an excellent subordinate of mine. I can supply you with any piece of technology you will ever need, if you serve me and my cause." Mikron still looked unsure.

"And... what exactly is that cause."

"Peace on Earth." Mikron couldn't help it. Despite the gore, despite the speech, despite everything, he couldn't hold it in.

He laughed. He laughed harder than he had in years. Who the hell was Naruto, saying all this, and saying it was for peace on Earth. It was crazy. Insane, even!

And he liked it.

Mikron reached up and took Naruto's hand in his, shaking it.

"Deal, but on one condition!"

"And what might that be?"

Mikron grinned and pressed two buttons on the side of his goggles, which flashed green. A whirring was heard from the now destroyed security station, and a small pod flew out from a large hole in the wall. It flew over to Mikron, attaching to his back automatically. Three holes opened up on the pod, and from them sprouted three long legs that lifted Mikron 7 feet into the air.

"Call me Gizmo." The pod on his back made another whirring noise, and a square box moved in front of Gizmo with two handles. It looked oddly similar to...

"Is that a pencil sharpener?" Gizmo grinned.

"It was!" Gizmo gripped the handles, and small metal balls shot from the sharpener-turned-cannon, slamming into any unopened cells and blasting them off their hinges, freeing the inmates inside. Naruto grinned up at Gizmo.

"I believe this is the start of something beautiful."

XxXxXxX

(1): The red dot that is commonly seen on an Indian woman's forehead. Jinx's, however, is pink.

(2): Kitten was Cheetah's sidekick in the two issue comic series 'Super Friends' back in 1976. Her appearance matches that of Cheetah from the Justice League Animated Series.

(3): Honeysuckle was Poison Ivy's sidekick in the two issue comic series 'Super Friends' back in 1976. Her appearance is loosely based off of Poison's Ivy's appearance in the Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City games.

And there's chapter 5. Next chapter will feature the second half of the break-out and the official forming of Young Injustice, along with some actual fighting from Naruto. Kitten and Honeysuckle are sort-of half-oc's in that, while the characters are real, I'm making up their personalities and backstories, as well as their names. Kitten's name, Priscilla Rich, was another version of Cheetah, not as well known as the Barbara Ann Minerva version. As such, I thought it would make a good name for Kitten. Honeysuckle's name, Hannah Isley, was completely made up by me, and I'll bring up her familial relationship to Poison Ivy, also known as Pamela Isley, later in the story. Lastly, while my Gizmo is based off of the Teen Titans version, Jinx is based off the actual comic book version. This means her spells are not spells of 'bad luck', but rather spells that control elements around her and various other things. If you don't like that choice, I'm sorry, but it's what Ive decided to go with. Again, sorry if this chapter didn't live up to expectations, something about it was hard to write for me. Hopefully the next will be better. Lastly, I'm working on the first chapter of my 'Good Naruto/Young Justice Crossover, so that'll probably be the next thing I upload, rather than the next chapter of this. It'll be titled as 'Legion', so keep an eye out! Hopefully it'll be as popular as this story.

Feel free to review,

The Troon


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Rewrite in Progress

First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this story. I could give the whole list of why I haven't updated, but in a nutshell: I got distracted, lost my muse for a bit, and then got distracted again, with a bit of college work thrown in-between.

Anyways, I read back through my story, and realized a lot of problems with it and my plans for the future, such as plot holes and the like that I had not noticed before. Because of this, I'm currently working on a plan for a rewrite for this fic. Not much of what you've already read will be changed, just a few things here and there, but it's still enough to warrant a rewrite. However, there is one major idea that I'll be changing, and that is the Young Injustice Team. I realized that, even though I loved the idea, I simply had no idea how to implement an actual team into my story this soon, and use them actively and efficiently. In the rewrite, I will probably still have the Young Injustice team still be formed, but it will be later in the story.

In addition, I've recently had a slew of ideas, many of which I want to get down. However, I don't want to be that author who has a bunch of stories and rarely updates. As such, in a few weeks, I will post the first chapter of each of my story ideas, hopefully along with the first chapter of the rewrite of Lazarus. Then, I will place a poll on my profile, where you can vote for your top 3, and the 3 that win will be my main focus. When I finish one of those, I'll move on to the next most popular story.

Lastly, as you may or may not have heard, Young Justice has indeed been canceled, along with Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Both will no longer be showing after the end of their current season. A petition has already been formed to bring them back, and I'll post a link to that petition in my profile. At the time of writing this, the petition already has just short of 14,000 signatures. If you're interested, go click the link in my profile and sign your name too.

So once again, sorry for taking so long. Please give me a few more weeks, and I'll try not to disappoint.

Sincerely,

The Troon


End file.
